The present invention relates generally to hygiene devices for washing and cleaning purposes, and is particularly concerned with a device for scrubbing and cleaning body extremities such as the hands and feet.
Body extremities such as the hands and feet are difficult to clean thoroughly simply by soaping, particularly for individuals who work in areas where dirt or other soiling agents such as paint, oil, and the like are encountered, for example gardeners, painters, car mechanics, coal miners, and so on. Also, in some occupations, thorough cleaning of the hands is an important sanitary requirement, for example in the food and medical services. Scrubbing brushes are therefore often used as an aid in removing soil from the hands and other body parts. However, such brushes can be inconvenient and require a significant effort on the user's part.
Other types of foot washing or scrubbing devices for cleaning the feet have also been proposed in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,040 of Concato describes an automatic foot washing and massaging machine in which motor driven rollers having bristles on their outer surfaces are moved back and forth over a person's foot or feet. The apparatus is seated in a basin which contains washing water. This device is relatively cumbersome and difficult to use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,917 of Miller describes a foot hygiene device comprising a base having a bristle or brush area on which the foot is placed, spaced side walls also covered with bristles on each side of the foot, and an upper wall extending over the top of the foot at one end of the brush area. The upper wall also has inwardly directed bristles and spaced extended tuft areas for cleaning between the toes. The device is intended to be placed in a bath tub or shower.